Love and Blood
by ipetit.diable12
Summary: 3 years after the clue hunt and the vespers make their best way to attack the Cahills, or will the cahills find out and stop the plan and feelings  will it be too late? READ AND REVIEW help always wanted :


Prologue

The smell of blood was sweet, kinda smelled like iron but had a sweet content to it. She looked at the boy sitting in front of her, the boy he had played, and now her she stood here her hand covered in his blood; all to get answers to a family feud. She had to say, she hadn't taken much blood at all just a little. He was still conscious and she smiled at him. She licked her one of fingers of his red blood, then kissed his forehead leaving a mark with his own blood on his forehead.

Vespers enjoyed Cahill blood, **very much**

Chapter 1

Dan was 100% bored, and school hadn't even started yet. He wasn't in the second quarter and he already felt like a loser, great. He glanced at his watch it read 7:45 am, school started in 15 minutes. He looked around, there weren't too many people alone like him only a few he had already tried to friend. Then a black Volvo pulled up to the curb and let out two people, siblings or maybe even twins.

The girl was around Dan's height but a little taller, her hair was auburn and her eyes like bright emeralds. She wore her hair down and it went a little past her shoulders. She had a pair of blue jeans on with a white shirt and a blue jacket over it. The girl also wore an array of necklaces, converses, and bangles on her wrist.

The boy was at least 5 or 6 inches taller, but looked the same. He had the same auburn hair and bright green eyes; the only difference was he didn't look as excited as she did. The girl scanned the front of the school, her eyes passed Dan but then went back; she smiled and whispered something to her brother, he nodded and went inside the school. She stayed outside and walked over to a bench, sat down and pulled out a sketchbook. While she sketched away Dan couldn't help but be a little suspicious, what had she said to her brother? He tried to remember that not everyone was bad, but he had to stay safe.

The school bell rang and Dan gathered his things and walked to his first class, social studies. He couldn't but watch the new girl walk into the office and as she opened the glass door shot a smile at Dan. He of course didn't have much time to smile back before she continued into the office. Dan kept walking and finally made it to his class, took his assigned seat and waited for his teacher, Mrs. Anderson. The class filled up with the other fresh men, and the teacher started her daily blabbing about unimportant history.

Half way through class the door opened and woke Dan from his almost nap, it was the new girl from this morning. She was holding a packet of papers and she had her backpack on one arm. Mrs. Anderson motioned her to come and give her the papers, hesitantly she walked to her and handed her the papers.

"Miss Kara is it? Well you can sit in the empty seat in the back of the third row." She said and Kara nodded and went to her newly assigned seat, and Mrs. Anderson continued her lecture on U.S history. Since Dan sat in the back of the forth row, Kara sat next to him. He had to admit, she was very pretty but probably wouldn't go for him; and probably would have no interest in him at all. Class went on with the droning voice of Mrs. Anderson until the lovely sound of a bell ringing.

Time for second period, the one Dan hated most, Math.

Aaron was already smart enough to be in all the GTE classes but even then the classes weren't challenging. English was his favorite subject but it was so draining at Adams High, _there isn't much to be excited about is there? _He thought to himself. He changed his view to watch Amy for a second; she had done pretty well since her break up with Evan. For now she was focusing on ending her senior year with good grades, for now. When plan V7C went to the next stage she would have to focus on other things…

"Mr. Hanley sine you seem to be distracted can you tell me the main idea of the poem I read was?" Mr. Calpoy asked. Aaron straightened up in his chair and looked the teacher in the eye.

"The poem you have just recently read to the class was the writer's way of telling a girl of a majestic loveliness how significant she is, but at the same time telling that elegant woman the he could not love her because of how society works. So, this poem is explains how you should not let society choose for you. You should do what ever your heart wants." Aaron explained. The whole class stared in awe for a minute until the teacher responded.

"Very well Mr. Hanley, class dismissed to lunch." Mr. Calpoy said. The class almost ran out of the classroom, but Aaron took his time. He collected his things and went for the door, but someone tapped his shoulder before he could leave. Amy

"S-sorry to bother you but that was so a-astonishing, you're little s-speech, and I was wondering how you came up with that on the sp-spot." She stuttered out and smiled slightly.

"I did come up with the answer at that time, primarily because I have already studied that poet, Isabelle Scarlett, and I am quiet familiar with her work; And all of her motivations." Aaron said and gave Amy a stunning smile, and slowly left the room to meet with his sister.

"Hey" someone asked Kara while she was relaxing on one of the benches in the school court yard. She looked up, Dan, she smiled.

"Hey" Kara responded.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked, nervously.

"Sure, my brother should be here soon though…" Kara said looking at the court yard door.

"I see, so you're name is Kara right?" Dan asked slouching back into the bench.

"Yepp, Kara Hanley" She said and smiled.

"Dan Cahill, nice to meet you." He said and chuckled a little; Even though he was a bit doubtful of whom she was.

"I see you are interacting socially with someone Kara, that's a change" someone said as the court yard door closed, Aaron. This extracted a giggle from Kara; Aaron walked over to their bench. "I'm Aaron Hanley, Mr. Cahill, and I am this young lady's older brother."

"Nice to meet you." Dan returned nervously.

Little did Dan know hwo much danger his name could be, when it came to the 'Hanleys'

_Authors note: YAY I finished some of it * happy face *_

_OK some of this is going to be very hard to read if you don't know about my two OC'S_

_Aaron: extremely smart and gentlemen-like, but very sly and cunning_

_Kara: two sides, one side nice, smart and peppy; other bitchy, bratty and cruel._

_Yes they are vespers -3- just for the fun of it_

_Read and review and ill write more :D heck ill write more even if you hate it x)_

_~Petite Diable_


End file.
